


Kisses and Hugs Please?

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Juleka runs crying to Marinette after seeing her dad for the first time in two years asking for hugs. Marinette, of course, accepts her request.-There's not enough Juleka/Marinette in this fandom and I will fight y'all.





	Kisses and Hugs Please?

Marinette tapped her pencil against her desk nervously. It was around 11 PM and Marinette should be sleeping but her girlfriend Juleka was talking to her Dad for the first time in around two years and was waiting to see how it went. Juleka's Mom, Ms. Couffaine had kicked him out a long time ago after a long time abusive relationship. It was safe to assume Marinette didn't expect anything good out of this. In order to try to calm her nerves from her worries, Marinette had tried to sketch some designs for a new dress but she was too worried. She kept tapping her pencil until she heard a knock from a door that leads to her balcony. Marinette, of course, has no idea how Juleka even managed to get up there but it was a tradition for Juleka to do it ever since they started dating. Marinette opened up the latch and saw a teary-eyed Juleka.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Marinette asked worriedly as they climbed down her ladder into her room. 

"Don't wanna talk about it right now. Can I just get hugs and kisses please?" Juleka asked while wiping her eyes with her wrist. 

"Yeah of course," Marinette said. "Do you want hot cocoa? My Mom might be up and I can ask her-"

"No. Just, please. All I want is cuddles." Juleka pleaded and Marinette nodded and lead her to her bed. They didn't say a word as Marinette held Juleka in her arms and kissed her forehead while stroking her black and purple hair. Juleka buried her face in Marinette's neck as she sobbed. Marinette started rubbing her back.

"Go to sleep Angel. We can talk or do whatever you want in the morning." Marinette whispered softly and Juleka nodded into her neck not moving seeming comfortable in the position. Once Marinette saw her eyes fall and her breathing became soft Marinette stopped rubbing her back and used her phone to text Luka of her where-a-bouts saying she was sleeping over. Marinette got a relieved text back and goodnight. She shut off her phone and buried her face into Julekas hair. After watching Julekas chest rise and fall for about an hour Marinette shifted herself a little and took Juleka's hand carefully to not wake her. "Goodnight my Angel. I will always be here for you." She said before dozing off into a blissful sleep next to her love.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! I made a Marinette/Juleka a fanfic a long time ago and decided to make another on a whim. We've never really gotten context on Juleka's Father and I'm sorry for making him such an asshole but it worked for what I wanted to do.
> 
> I left the ending kind of blank in my opinion. I have no idea whether or not to continue but please tell me if you would like that! I love writing Juleka/Marinette so I would love to write more but I' not sure if people would like this fic to be multi-chapter. 
> 
> Well bye, my loves! Have a nice day. <3


End file.
